Pokered Back?
by RyuseiStreamGirl
Summary: Mia locked herself in her room to play Solitaire. Lavi had a plan to drag her out of her room, but his plan included Allen and Poker... "Lavi?" "Yeah?" "Why are we like this?" "Because we're playing Strip Poker?" WHAT HAPPENED?  Slight LavixOC


Today was a normal day. Nothing special happening and probably not going to happen either.

Mia was in her room as usual, playing with her favorite deck of cards.

Bookman Jr. was skipping down the halls, ready to drag the girl out from her room. But before he could, his feet stopped when he spotted a certain white haired Exorcist. "Hey Allen!" He called.

"_Konnichiwa_, Lavi," Allen greeted back. Then, Lavi's smart brain clicked, giving the red-haired an idea to make Mia come out of her room (or at least to interact more with others).

"Hey Allen? If you're not busy right now, mind helping me?" Lavi nicely asked the fifteen year old boy with a smirk on his face.

"Umm… What are you planning to do, Lavi?"

"Oh it's nothing major like trying to get Yu chase us! I just need your help to get a certain person out of her room." Aaaahhh… That huge grin on his face…

"A certain person… as in Mia? Why do you need to do that?"

"Because she's been obsessed with playing cards, specifically Solitaire, these few weeks, and she doesn't leave her room! Of course, new missions and meal times doesn't count. BUT STILL! It's like as if she have locked herself in her room!" Allen clearly heard that Lavi was very worried about the poor card-obsessed-girl and was willing to bring her outside himself. Even if he didn't say it out loud.

"All right. I'll help. We don't want any cute girls locking themselves in their rooms." This time, Allen smiled.

"YES! Okay! So this is what I have in mind…"

Allen and Lavi arrived in front of Mia's room not too long after Lavi met Allen in the hallway. Glancing at each other and nodding, Lavi knocked on the door.

"…" No answer. Card-girl was too concentrated on her simple game of Solitaire.

So, Lavi decided to knock again.

"… Who is it?" Mia stopped her moving hands and mind and looked at the door.

"It's me, Lavi~! Can I… err _we_ come in?"

"Sure." She tossed her one-word answer at the door and resumed the game, making her back face the door. When Lavi and Allen came in, they closed the door behind them, but neither said a single word or moved a single millimeter.

Mia's concentration was starting to break apart when she could just _feel_ Lavi's eyes scanning her—watching every little move Mia made. "All right. I give!" she half yelled, raising both hands up in the air like as if she had a dangerous gun pointing at her back. Lowering them down after a couple seconds, she turned around, and commanded, "Now tell me the reason that made the two of you come here and disturb by game."

Lavi opened his mouth, but was interrupted.

"And it better be a good reason or else I'm kicking both of you out!" Mia glared.

"Don't worry, it's a good reason."

"Better be."

"Well, Allen and I were wondering if you wanted to play Poker with us. It's better than playing Solitaire, and requires your brain to work. Not to mention more than Solitaire." There goes Lavi's big grin on his face…

"Poker?" Mia asked.

"Yup! Poker!"

"Err… I never played Poker before…" The young girl informed the two males, her glare now gone.

"Oh, don't worry! Allen and I will teach you!"

"All right…?" Allen and Lavi lead Mia to Allen's room, where it was already set up to play Poker with the three of them. Thus, Lavi's Step One of his plan was accomplished; To Bring Mia Out of Her Room.

Now to Step Two: Teach Mia How to Play Poker-with Allen.

Allen was picking cards out of his deck and showing Mia the ones that players can achieve of having; including the Super-Duper-Allen's-Favorite Royal Straight Flush (or whatever you call that stuff). Then, he went to the rules and how the game goes.

Now, the smart brained Mia was ready to play. "Make sure to go easy on me, 'kay?" she pleaded, and the first two rounds of Poker was played for her to practice.

From Round 3 to Round 10, it was a real game—just without bets and stuff.

Now, here comes the scary part of Fuyushima Mia. Some people of the Black Order called her "Miss Bookman Jr." because of how fast she can adapt and learn things, and the fast memorization she had—just like any other Bookman. So, she used her fast learning skills and the keen observations, and quickly and quietly learned Allen's cheats and used it against him (but he only thought Mia won because he was going easy on her. Not to mention that he was cheating, too!).

After a couple more wins, Mia suggested, "Hey. Want to play _Strip_ Poker? I'm starting to feel confident in this game…!"

Surprise, surprise! Lavi and Allen looked at each other, then to the girl, both with an astonished expression. "A-Are you sure, Mia? I mean, I'm sure you've heard about Allen's strength?" Lavi asked, afraid that she'll get fully striped by Allen (not that he minds…).

"Oh, I've heard enough. Especially from a certain Vampire Exorcist," she cutely smiled at the two. "Oh don't worry! If things start to go out of hand, I'll just quit and go back to my game of Solitaire. Talking about Solitaire, I left it on the table unfinished…"

When Allen has confirmed that she truly wanted to play Strip Poker, he quickly changed into the 'Black Allen' that the red-headed Bookman Jr. is so afraid of. "All right. But don't blame us at the end!"

"No problem!"

**LET THE GAME BEGIN!**

… 30 Minutes Later…

"Umm… Lavi?"

"Yeah, Allen?"

"How did we end up like this?"

"Because we're playing Strip Poker?"

With a shocked expression on the two males, they looked at Mia and were met by a charming face smiling at them. "Ready for another round?" she asked.

Allen and Lavi both swallowed hard, nodding.

So far, Mia managed to only loose her shoes, socks, the belt, and her Exorcist jacket. Oh, and also her top layer of shirts; she had a low cut V-neck's short sleeved shirt (which she lost) worn over a cami.

On the other hand, both Lavi and Allen lost the same things as their female friend did and plus their shirts. Lavi also lost his headband, allowing his hair to hang over. If Mia wins this next round, she'll be striping their pants off, too.

"Call!" Lavi yelled, placing his cards in front of him. "Straight!"

"Not fast, Lavi!" Allen placed his cards down. "Flush!"

"Full House."

"Huh?"

"I said, I have a 'Full House'. See?" Mia placed her cards down so that the going-to-get-stripped-boys can see her hands.

"WHAT? AGAIN?" Lavi yelled. "Urg!"

"Tee hee. Now…"

"Fine, fine." Lavi rolled his eyes, standing up. "Ready, Allen?" he asked his white-haired friend.

"…" No answer.

"Allen?" Lavi looked down. "Allen, are you all right?"

Allen was staring at Mia's cards—with wide eyes. "How…? How did this happen..? I never…" he was mumbling to himself, probably from shock of losing. Then, he tipped to the side and collapsed.

"ALLEN!" Mia and Lavi ran over to the poor guy, but he didn't move or say another word—other than mumbling to himself.

Out of fun, she crouched down next to him and started poking him like a child, wondering if he'll react. "Tee hee! Poke-y poke-yyyyy!"

No answer.

"Awww…. I think Allen passed out, Lavi." Mia turned her head towards the red-headed friend. "What should w—" her sentence was cut short by a sudden warmth on the girl's lips, making her freeze in place.

Lavi pulled back after a couple seconds, his cheeks a bit red. "Th-that's for winning against Allen…" he said and looked away.

It took the frozen girl a couple seconds before she came back to reality. A huge smile crept onto Mia's face and jumped onto Lavi, embracing him into a big hug. "Tee hee! Thanks! I'm that awesome!"

Softly, Lavi returned the hug.

While then, the poor white-haired boy was forgotten…


End file.
